Mario X Crash Bandicoot: Worlds Collide
Mario X Crash Bandicoot: Worlds Collide is a video game for the Nintendo Switch. This game is a crossover game between the Super Mario series and Crash Bandicoot series. This game will be published by Nintendo and will release on July 17, 2020. Story Dr. Neo Cortex is sick of being defeated by Crash Bandicoot. He sits in his office along with Dr. Nitrus Brio and Dr. N Gin to find a way to get rid of Crash for good. Nitrus Brio and N Gin have no good ideas to stop Crash, so Cortex loses patience. He walks away from them to figure out another way to stop Crash from foiling his plans. In front of Cortex, stands a mysterious machine called, the "World Collider". This powerful machine can conbine two worlds in to one. Cortex laughs maniacally and then it cuts to Crash and Coco at their house. Aku-Aku finishes telling the story of what happened after the events of Crash Bandicoot: Warped to the Bandicoots when suddenly they could sense evil approaching. Cortex's hologram appeared right in front of them all to warn them about his plans to destroy the Bandicoots. Cortex presses the button to activate "The World Collider", and suddenly their world has entered in a black void. Now it cuts to the Mario side of things at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the Toads are relaxing and eating some cake when all of a sudden they see that mysterious black void that Cortex created, and everything from that world was collapsing onto the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi run to find out the problem, but everything from Crash's world was suddenly collided with Mario's world. Meanwhile, it cuts to Bowser's Castle, and Cortex appears their all dazed out and confused. He asks himself where he is but Bowser walks in to the castle. He notices Cortex in his castle. Bowser assumes Cortex is friends with Mario so he was about to breathe fire on him, but Cortex stops Bowser and tells him that he is evil just like him. Cortex tells Bowser that he combined his world with their world and wants his help to take over both of their worlds. Cortex says that in return, he will give half of his Power Crystals to Bowser. Bowser agrees to this, and they both head toward the Mushroom Kingdom. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi walk over to some bushes to find a familar orange Bandicoot in front of them. It was none other then Crash himself. Mario shakes hands with Crash. Aku-Aku explains to Mario and the gang about Cortex and his plan to destroy their world and combine it with theirs. He also tells them that he needs their help to find all of the 120 Power Crystals so that they can get back to their world. However, it turns out that their are 120 Power Stars that are scattered around as well so Crash and Aku-Aku agree to help them as well. After this, Bowser and Cortex show up to kidnap Peach, as well as Tawna, and take over both of their worlds. Now its up to Mario, Crash, Luigi, Coco, and Aku-Aku to save Peach, Tawna, and their worlds as well as obtain the 120 Power Crystals and Stars. Characters Gameplay Power-Ups Bosses Trivia *The composers for the Mario series and the composers for the Crash Bandicoot series swapped roles for this game in which Mario composers made the soundtracks for the Crash Bandicoot-themed levels whereas the Crash Bandicoot composers made the soundtracks for the Mario-themed levels. *Despite this game being a crossover between the Mario and Crash Bandicoot series, the game is considered a Mario game as opposed to a Crash game because Nintendo published this game. However, Activision and Vicarious Visions has done some help with this game as well. Category:Articles under Construction Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Crash Bandicoot (series) Category:Crash Bandicoot Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2020 Category:E3 2019